


The Art of Annoyance

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Foul Language, Gen, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollow Ichigo constantly interrupts Ichigo during a very inopportune moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> I use the names Shirosaki and Shiro for Hollow/White Ichigo.
> 
> Birthday present to Becca.

“I cannot believe you are doing...how disgusting...” came the voice within Ichigo's mind.

The carrot-topped teen decided to ignore it, the scowl always in place at his lips deepening a fraction. Okay. So...maybe he wasn't totally ignoring it.

“Eww! You did it again!” Shiro exclaimed, almost with a perverted sort of glee.

'Shut up, you're distracting me!' Ichigo growled in his mind, as he let his tongue dip out and slide between the area he was paying most attention to. He really had to admit, Tatsuki was right, this wasn't so bad at all! In fact...it was pretty damn good! He wondered if he'd be allowed to come over here more often.

“Somebody ought'a distract you! How can you do that?? How can that actually taste good? I agree it doesn't look all that nasty, but...ewwww!” Shiro shuddered in Ichigo's mind.

'Then stop watching.' Ichigo answered.

“No! It's like a train wreck! I can't look away! And, besides, Tatsuki's mom's gonna have a fit if she comes in here and finds you doing this!” Shiro snickered.

'She's not going to walk in on this because she's gone until tomorrow.' Ichigo answered. It was hard to concentrate on what he was doing with Tatsuki while Shiro was yapping in his mind and it was really starting to get annoying!

“But what if she comes back early??” Shirosaki Hichigo found it increasingly amusing to annoy or otherwise pester Kurosaki Ichigo.

“Shut up!” Ichigo yelled, pulling away from his lovely treat.

“What the hell, Ichigo?!” Tatsuki yelled, glaring at him. How dare he yell at her to shut up! She wasn't even talking!

“S-sorry...” He said, quietly, blushing at his own outburst, even as he was annoyed once more at the sound of Shirosaki's cackling in his head. He just knew that the hollow within his inner world was just so damn proud of himself for causing Ichigo to lose his cool like that, and in front of someone who didn't even know about Shirosaki!

“Well, don't do it again! And finish your taco, I told Orihime we'd be over right after we ate to let her know how they turned out.” Tatsuki said, still irritated that since Inoue had something to do earlier and Ichigo hadn't been at school that day, that she had to let him come over to her house just to eat the damn things.

“Yeah. Well, at least I don't have to feel guilty about lying. These are one of the few things she's made that actually taste good...” Ichigo said, trying to ignore the fact that Tatsuki was irritated with him.

End


End file.
